Living the Dream
by SakiraUchiha
Summary: Sasuke takes Sakura back to Orochimaru where Kabuto gives her something that knocks her out. She dreams of Sasuke and her being together but she thinks its real and she'll die if she doesnt wake up.
1. It begins

Sakira: Its my first! please review I want to know what you think of it! suggestions would be great too!

-------------------------------------

It was a gloomy night. The rain was falling steadily. A few thunder crashes occurred repetitively. When Sakura arrived home no one was there, no one ever was. It was always her alone in the darkened world.

Looking out the window she thought about the day he left her, the day Uchiha, Sasuke left her. "It reminds me of that day Sasuke, even though it wasn't raining then."

-flashback-

"I, I love you more then anything!" Sakura screamed with all her heart. "After all this, you're still annoying," Sasuke said coldly. "Don't leave!" she shouted back. She would never give up, never. "Sakura, Arigato," he said before knocking her out.

-end of flashback-

Tears were streaking down her face. She sat there and cried along with the rain. That night she skipped dinner and cried herself to sleep, as the memory replayed in her mind like a movie.

-Back at Orochimaru's Lair-

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said stealthily, "I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"You are to go back to Konoha and take Sakura back to me."

"What do you want with her?"

Orochimaru ignored this question as if it was never asked.

"Knock her out and bring her back here."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke was off to the Village Hidden in the Leaves with a plan in mind. 'When I get there she should be sleeping, so it'll be easy to carry her, but if she's awake I could always knock her out again. She's probably the same weak girl from before.'

Sakura was still sleeping when Sasuke arrived. 'She looks so innocent when she's asleep.' Sasuke picked her up and put her onto his back to carry her back to Orochimaru. She began to wake up when they were halfway there.

"What, where am I?"

"Shut up."

"Sasuke?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"I told you to shut up"

He turned back to glare at her for a while. This made her quiet immediately. After a several minutes Sakura finally said something.

"Sasuke, I can walk myself"

"How do I know you're not going to run away?"

"Why would I run away from you?"

"Just shut up and stay still"

The rest of the way Sakura held onto Sasuke. She didn't want to miss a minute of being with him. After a while she fell asleep. The two finally came to the entrance of Orochimaru's Lair. Sasuke sighed as he slowly walked in.

"Welcome back Sasuke. I see you took your little girlfriend back with you" Sasuke gave Kabuto a glare that said 'Shut up or I'll kill you.'

Kabuto came over and gave her an injection.

"She's going to stay with you, Orochimaru's orders."

"Whatever," Sasuke said under his breath.

He took Sakura to his room and laid her down on the bed. After, he went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. When he came out he saw Sakura sweating and struggling to breathe.

"KABUTO! WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER!?"

"She's going to be knocked out for the next few days, oh and did I mention she might die if she doesn't wake up within a week? I didn't think it mattered because you have no feelings for her am I right?"

------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? It didn't really live up to the title but its just the beginning. Thanks for reading!

-Sakira


	2. The dream

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update everyday! But with homework you never know... Anyways I hope this is okay and makes sense! Ohh and the Japanese might confuse some so heres a traslation!**

**Hai-yes**

**Gomenasai-sorry**

**Arigato-thank you**

**There might be more added but thats all that I saw if you have any questions feel free to ask! Enjoy!**

Sakura was waking up now. Or so she thought.

"What? Where am I?"

"I've been watching over you Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

"Who else?"

She wouldn't believe it Sasuke would never care about her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

"Sakura it's me, Sasuke Uchiha. Your childhood sweetheart."

He leaned over to hug her. Surprised she hugged him back. She didn't want to miss a moment of him loving her.

"Sasuke, I love you." She said leaning up to kiss him. Before she pressed her lips on his he transformed into Orochimaru.

"Sssakura…"

Shocked she stood up and stared into his snake eyes. "What do you want with me?" He stretched out his neck trying to give her the curse seal. She began running away. "No! I'm not going to die yet!" She wasn't paying attention and ran into Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn, pathetic."

"Is it really you?"

He looked at her confused but keeping his face relaxed.

"You've got to help me. Orochimaru is trying to give me the curse seal!"

"To think I thought you grew stronger. I guess I was wrong. You're still the same weak girl from 3 years ago."

**LEMME AT HIM!!!!!!! CHA! HES GOING TO PAY FOR CALLING US WEAK!!!!**

_'No, it's true we still are weak.'_

Just before she was going to apologize, he continued.

"All the more reason for me to protect you." She looked at him with her deep emerald eyes widened.

"Hurry up, he's going to catch up to us soon"

"Hai!"

They kept on running together side by side. Minutes passed and Sakura was lagging behind.

"Sakura, we have to keep going."

"I know Sasuke-kun. Gomeasai."

"Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Reluctantly she let Sasuke carry her. They came to a stop at a great white building. They entered and went down to an underground room. Sakura got off Sasuke as he began to light the candles.

"We can stay here for the time being."

"Sasuke, Arigato."

He walked over to her and sat down. She couldn't help it she was getting tired. Slowly she leaned her head over to lie on his shoulder. To her surprise he put his arm around her and comforted her as they both dozed off to sleep.

-Back at Orochimaru's lair-

Kabuto left Sasuke sitting there in shock looking at Sakura with worried eyes.

"Sakura," he whispered. "YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

"Sakura! WAKE UP!" He continued to shout her name adding "WAKE UP!" To it. Kabuto just smirked and walked away. Sasuke finally came to his senses and began getting wet towels to lower her fever. '_she has a really high fever'_ he thought to himself.

-----------------------------------

"Sakura," he whispered. "YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Sakura opened her eyes immediately. She looked over to Sasuke who was still sleeping. '_That's weird I swore I just heard Sasuke calling out to me to wake up'_

"Sasuke?" He slowly opened his eyes and noticed she was looking at him. "Did you just tell me to wake up?"

**Okay if you didn't get that Sakura's in her own world (Sakura was waking up now or so she thought) and at the very end where Sasuke repeats himself its in the world she was in. (thats why the lines are there) Thanks for reading! **

**Sakira**


	3. Its getting clearer

**Umm hers the 3rd chapter! I really don't like this story much but I know where its going so if you like it I'll continue for you! Thanks for the reviews!**

"What?"

"I thought I heard you calling my name and telling me to wake up and when I looked over you were sleeping."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura. You're imagining things"

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-Kun"

"I can sense Orochimaru's chakra. He's getting closer. We need to get moving."

"Alright let's go."

Sasuke and Sakura began running away from Orochimaru again, little did they know Kabuto was right behind them.

"Sasuke behind you!" When Sasuke looked back he saw Kabuto but it was too late he already knocked him out.

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up little girl!" Kabuto was too fast for Sakura she wasn't even able to look around before he got to her.

"Nice work Kabuto."

Orochimaru and Kabuto took Sakura and Sasuke back to the sound village and put them on the bed. Slowly Sakura opened her eyes finding Sasuke looking at her when her eyes adjusted. She began turning as red as a tomato.

"You know Sakura, you remind me to tomatoes, when I look at you you're always turning red."

Sasuke left Sakura speechless at this smiling a little.

-Back at Orochimaru's lair-

Sasuke kept yelling out to Sakura, telling her to wake up. He got hold of her hand trying to get to her. Secretly he liked her, no he loved her. He needed to protect her from Itachi, for all he knew Itachi could easily kidnap her and kill her. He didn't want to lose another important person in his life. So he left. Even if it hurt him he needed to leave to obtain the power he desired to defeat Itachi once and for all. After he did he would come back and propose to Sakura. 'Sakura I'm sorry I wanted to protect you but all I did was hurt you.'

When Sakura heard Sasuke's voice telling her to wake up again she began getting suspicious. 'What if all this is a dream? Sasuke would never love me. Usually he would just turn his back and keep his mouth shut. But then, why is he acting like this?' Just as she was thinking about what was going on she felt warmth on her hand. When she looked down her hand was just there on the bed. 'This is crazy what if I am dreaming?' Sasuke put his arms around her allowing him to smell her silky pink locks. She fell into his trap immediately. She let go of all her worries and let him hug her. After a while she fell asleep and Sasuke saw this he no longer needed to worry about her. Soon after he fell into a deep slumber as well.

**Okay well I'm trying to put less conversations into the story because I thought I put too much... well tomorrow I'll try to update again!**


	4. Note

**Okay, so this was going to be the last chapter, but I really don't like this story so I'm just going to say I won't be working on it anymore.**

**Don't worry though! I'll tell you the ending!**

**Sakura figured out that she was dreaming but she didn't want to wake up.**

**Sasuke was trying to get Sakura to wake up while in her other world (dream world) she was getting hurt but she didn't feel any pain. But then in the real world when she got hurt it would show up on her body. **

**After a while Sasuke gives up on her and decides to go to Konoha (which was hard because Kabuto and Orochimaru tried to stop him)**

**When he got to the hospital no one would help him (after all he is a traitor) but then when they saw Sakura they got her in a bed and everything.**

**He stayed with her and in her dream world she was having the time of her life. Everything she ever wanted was happening (its up to you to figure out what that is) and then it came to the last day of the week where she would die if she didn't wake up. When she heard Sasuke calling out to her (his voice was desperate) she heard him say that he loved her and she knew she needed to wake up it was hard but she still did.**

**Q & A**

**Why did Orochimaru want Sakura?**

**I really didn't have a reason. Sasuke was with orochimaru so I just threw that in there. Now that I think of it though. He could've just wanted to kill sakura right in sasukes face so that he would have nothing to live for and orochimaru would get sasukes body.**

**Why did Kabuto give her the injection?**

**To put it simply. So that it would kill her. I don't know what it was... but it was going to kill her.**

**If you have any other questions you can PM me or review and I'll answer them!**


End file.
